Aceptalo!, Lo quieres!
by Chiaky
Summary: Hola de nuevo! Este es el fic de mi amiga Yure Dark Minamino nn. Dentro sabrán algo más. "¿Qué pasa cuando no quieres aceptar que amas a una persona? ¿Y si te rechaza?" Según Dark se muere XDD Bueno era broma u.uU... acá descubrirán la respuesta
1. Primer capítulo

**Titulo: "Acéptalo!!, lo quieres"**

Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pareja: Kurama y Hiei.

Tipo: yaoi, Shonen ai.

Autora: Yure-Dark.

Yure-Dark: Hola!!!, este es el primer fanfic que saco al publico ojalá les guste!!!, por que yo disfrute creándolo nn

Chiaky: (que se mete de repente) Y yo disfrute leyendo ... Aviso que su capítulo (o sea, este), es más bien un tipo de introducción. Por eso lo verán algo corto (yo le dije pero no me hizo caso uuUU)

Yure-Dark: Si ¬.¬... de donde apareciste oó?

Chiaky: (Desapareció)

Yure-Dark: Caso sin resolver --U. Bueno, como les iba diciendo espero que les guste!

Primer capitulo

La vacilante sombra del Jaganshi pasaba entre las calles completamente despobladas, claro, era media noche y el frió era intenso, pero no lo suficiente para afectarlo. Hacia donde pretendía ir, vagando en todas direcciones sin saber realmente que hacía allí. Paso por unas calles y vio una casa que se le hacia familiar, la casa de Kurama, este debía estar durmiendo plácidamente.

¿Por que iría hacia allá?, ¿Por que deseaba tanto la compañía de Kurama?. Siempre se había negado a creer en la amistad, pensando que los sentimientos como el cariño, la ternura y el amor fueran solo debilidades que el nunca tendría. Se reía de sí mismo pensando en Kurama como su amigo, solo era un compañero de lucha.

Se sentó en el árbol más cercano a la casa y se durmió plácidamente murmurando un débil gruñido.

Dónde estoy??, Hiei se hallaba desconcertado, - qué lugar es este? - se repetía mientras caminaba por lugares extraños que nunca había visto, sentía que había caminado por horas, solo en círculos, sin llegar a ninguna parte.

De pronto una sombría imagen lo detuvo por la impresión, -k...Kurama?- la imagen del joven pelirrojo lo miraba desconcertado, acaso el también se había perdido en aquel lugar tan extraño?. Los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban fijo desaparecieron, mientras se alejaba de él sin haber pronunciado palabra alguna. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia el, pero no parecía alcanzarlo, se esforzó mas pero se alejaba cada vez más, ahora gritaba su nombre lo mas alto que podía, pero no pudo captar la atención del chico y este desapareció de su vista, junto a el, una neblina oscura y densa que parecía tragarlo, la desesperación se adueño de el.

-Hiei, vamos Hiei despierta!-

-hnm, qué, qué sucede-

Hiei miro asombrado a la figura sonriente de Kurama, que lo miraba curiosamente.

- estabas soñando, Hiei, o mejor dicho teniendo una pesadilla- (U)

Hiei lo aparto bruscamente de si, se sentó a orillas de la cama y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en el cuarto de Kurama, este lo miraba confundido.

Por que murmurabas mi nombre, Hiei?.- 

Este se sonrojó, ¿habría escuchado todo, Y si así era, que le diría?.

-Ese no es tu asunto- Hiei se levanto y salió rápidamente por la ventana, aún sonrojado por aquella embarazosa situación. ¿Qué habría pensado Kurama de él?

-Demonios, ¿para que diablos me fui a meter con Kurama?-

Acaso sentía algo por el, trataba de quitarse la idea de la cabeza, como le miraría a la cara de nuevo, que haría cuando quisiera la explicación de lo sucedido?.

CONTINUARA......

---------------------------------------o-------------------------------------

Yure-Dark: con esfuerzo pero lo hice!!!!!!!!!!!, toy happy por eso, hace tiempo quería crear un fanfic nn..

Chiaky: (Apareció de la nada) Solo que hace tiempo tenías vaganciaaa ¬.¬U

Yure-Dark: Ahhhhggg otra vez tuu!! Ven que te agarro del cogote que te voy a ser callar para siempre!! O

Chiaky: (Desapareció... otra vez nnUU)

Yure-Dark: [Ya la atraparé O"] Bueno, uuU espero que dejen reviews... chauuu!


	2. Segundo capitulo: Cara a Cara

Yure--Dark: por fin termine la segunda parte!!!!!!!!!!, uff mi mama ya m taba mandando a acostar pq segun eya era muy tarde ¬.¬(quién la entiende), bueno = son las 3 d la mañana .

Chiaky: (Se haya dormida en el escritorio de su computadora esperando a que su amiga Yure le envíe el capítulo dos para ponerlo en fanfiction.net)

Yure--Dark: Bueno ¬.¬u, me dejo de palabrerio y aqui va nn:

** Segundo capitulo: "Cara a Cara."**

Seguía corriendo sin detenerse, pero hacía donde pensaba ir?. Hiei se detuvo en seco frente a un enorme árbol, el lugar estaba vacío y tranquilo.

-Aquí me quedare-

Recién comenzaba a amanecer y aunque trataba no podía conciliar el sueño, después de todo no le sería fácil olvidar que se había visto vulnerable ante el youko.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?-

-he?....-

-Oye hiei te hice una pregunta-

Yusuke lo miraba burlonamente, ahora lo molestaba un ningen, que más faltaba.

-Oye no vengo a saludarte, mm... has visto a botan-

-hmn... No- Este aparto la mirada de el.

-heee... adiós-

-Ya vete de una vez- (¬¬)

Hiei se dio cuenta que no estaba realmente tranquilo alli, claro pues se había dado cuenta que estaba en plena calle.

De un salto se alejo rapidamente sin que nadie (ningen) lo notara.

-¡Auchh!-

-¿ha... Qué?-

Hiei había encontrado a Botan, de una manera sorpresiva, esta lo miro perpleja y soltó una risa apretada entre los dientes.

-¿para adónde vas tan apurado?- aparentemente Botan no dejaba de ser preguntona, cosa que a hiei no le gusto nada.

-Hnm... –

-Escucha- Botan sonaba mas seria. –Debes buscar a Kurama, koenma les dará una nueva misión esta tarde, y por sierto, ¿has visto a yusuke o kuwabara?-

-Demon... No, no los he visto, ¿Y qué sucedió ahora?-

-No lo sé pero creo que es grave, adiós¡- y se fue rápidamente.

Ho ho!, Ahora tendría que enfrentar cara a cara ante kurama, no podía haber peor momento, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

"No será tan grave solo evitaré el tema..." se repetía, siempre aparentaba ser frío con cualquiera y se había mostrado débil ante kurama, pero, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?.

Kurama se encontraba en el instituto, rodeado de chicas a las que luego aparto amablemente con una sonrisa al ver a Hiei medio escondido entre las sombras.

-Hiei acreo que... –

Nada de eso, koenma nos llamó para otra de sus misiones con Yusuke y el otro idiota de kuwabara- Entiendo, ¿cuando?- por lo que recuerdo, esta tarde- mmm... muy bien, bueno ya debo volver a clases- 

Kurama se alejo pensativo, sabía que aquella situación anterior le incomodaba, pero la duda lo abordaba aún más. Pero decidió esperar hasta que el mismo Hiei cediera.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde hiei se dirigía hacia la casa del youko, todo saldría bien, mientras el "tema", como lo apodaba hiei, saliera a la luz.

Hiei entró cuidadosamente por su mejor entrada: la ventana del cuarto de kurama. Aparentemente se encontraba en el primer piso junto a su madre, así que decidió esperar pacientemente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente, hiei se sobresaltó al ver a kurama tan normal, como si ya supiera que él estaba allí.

bueno, debo esperar un poco hasta que mi madre se vaya-(U) hn- 

kurama se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca penso para sí hiei.

sabes algo sobre la misión- No, nada- Hiei no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, si se encontraba nuevamente con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo fijo explotaría. 

-ha... bueno-

supongo que quieres una explicación- hiei no es realmente necesario que lo digas si no quieres- 

Maldita sea pensaba, por qué siempre era tan atento con el, a veces no parecía merecerlo.

-Escucha Hiei, entiendo lo que sucedió, no necesitas explicarme nada-

Entonces dime, ¿qué SUCEDI"?- Hiei yo... – 

Kurama se quedo en silencio, si tanto entendía por que no lo decía y ya. Acaso eran tan amigos como para comprenderse el uno al otro, o algún sentimiento desconocido se apoderaba de ambos.

El rostro del youko mostro una sombra de duda, hiei se sintió incómodo, ¿acaso kurama también dudaba de sus sentimientos?.

-Será mejor que nos concentremos en la misión y en nada más- hiei sonaba mas serio.

-tienes razón. –

continuara.........

Yure--Dark: hola, ufff por fin termine esta parte trate de hacerlo mas largo pero lo bueno viene en paquetes pequeños nn

Chiaky: (se despierta y nota que dejó toda la baba en la mesa de su compu) Era hora de que lo hicieras "un poco" más largo --u

Yure--Dark: Ahhhggg si no fuera porque estamos lejos te haría callar para toda la vida!!

Chiaky: Ejem... ejem.. nnU... Ok, esperamos que les haya gustado su capítulo (a mi me gustó nn)

Yure-Dark: Y disculpen a Chiaky si no les gusta que hayamos puesto dos capítulos seguidos..

Chiaky. "O pliiisss

Yure-Dark: Buenoo a dormirr, chauuuuuu!!


	3. Tercer capítulo: En plena oscuridad

Yure: ola, aquí esto con el tercer capitulo, puedo adelantar que aquí kurama y hiei se verán presa de la pasión de sus sentimientos, lamento desirles ke soy un poco torpe relatando batallas.) 

**Tercer capítulo: En plena oscuridad...**

-¿Hacia donde vamos?-

-como ke no sabes Urameshi- todos parecían disgustados por la reacción de yusuke.

-no se preocupen, koenma me dijo ke solo nos dirigiéramos hacia el norte, jejejeje-

-ke inútil eres- hiei se adelantó, al parecer sé hacercaban mas al lugar de la mision.

-Escuchen chicos- Yusuke estaba mas serio ahora.

-habla de una vez- hiei empezaba a impacientarse mas, no le vendría mal dar mas de algún puñetazo.

-bien, conocemos solo dos pasadizos que llevan a la torre central, iremos de a dos, kurama y hiei(eso suena raro) y kuwabara ira conmigo, ¿estamos?-

si entendimos, vamonos equipo- 

y se separaron dispuestos a terminar lo mas pronto su misión.

Kurama y hiei se desplazaron hacia el tunel que lo llevaria hasta la torre en donde tendrian que llevar a cabo su labor.

-¿Cuánto falta hiei?-

-no tngo idea, paresiera que no tiene fin- ambos seguían corriendo, pero sin llegar a ninguna parte.

-se esta oscureciendo, no veo casi nada-

-¿que pasa, le temes a la oscuridad?- hiei lo miro burlonamente, para el no había ningún inconveniente.

Kurama se detuvo en seco, algo no iva muy bien.

-hiei, me he dado cuenta de algo-

-¿y ke es?-

-hemos estado corriendo en circulos- (ke descubrimiento!o.0)

-si ya lo sospechaba ¬.¬-

¿Que hacemos?- ¿Se te ocurre algo?- nada nn- 

Hiei se sentó apoyado en la muralla y kurama le siguió, ambos estaban aburridos y cansados de correr hacia el mismo lugar.

¿Que crees que hagan ahora yusuke y kuwabara?- esos idiotas deben estar perdidos aun mas que nosotros- 

De pronto se escucharon muchas pisadas que se dirigían con gran velocidad hacia ellos.

- alguien se acerca- intuyo kurama.

Por fin un poco de diversión- hiei soltó una risa apretada. 

Pronto frente a ellos se encontraba un grupo de guardias, no más de una docena dispuestos a matarlos. Hiei dio el primer paso acabando con ellos rápidamente con su katana, kurama se mantuvo a la defensiva con su látigo de rosa destrozando a quien se le acercara. Sin darse cuenta ya habían acabado con todos.

-¿De donde crees que venían?-

-no lo sé, puede que de la entrada principal o de la torre-

-¡demonios!- el youkai de fuego estaba disgustado, maldecía a sus adentros por tener que pasar situaciones como esta.

Kurama se sentó, esta vez para pensar un momento, hiei estaba molesto y no creía que le fuera útil para buscar una solución.

- ¿ke no puedes hacer otra cosa kurama, que solo sentarte?

-Hiei cálmate, solo quiero salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible-

-¡¡crees que a mí me agrada mucho tener que quedarme aquí contigo-

-bueno, mejor me voy para no molestarte-

-Has lo que kieras, yo buscare mi propia salida-

Pero el youko ya no quiso escucharlo, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.

Hiei por otra parte se dirigió al lado contrario de kurama, pensativo y malhumorado.

(Hiei)

Estúpido kurama, pretende que así lograra algo, encontrare la manera de salir de aquí. Hn, detesto que tome las cosas con tanta calma, yo no tendría por que estar aquí, si no fuera por ese youko. Si así es, siempre me arrastra junto con el idiota ese y yusuke, -demonios-

Y yo soy un idiota mayor por hacerle caso, pareciera que tuviera control sobre mí, claro, solo cuando le conviene.

No encuentro niguna señal de alguna puerta o algo así, esta tontería es un laberinto. ¿Y si kurama se me adelanto y encontró el camino? Tendré que seguirle y darle la razón. Mejor lo buscare antes de que se vaya sin mí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(kurama)

No se me ocurre nada, hiei si que tiene mal humor. Bueno me centrare en buscar la salida o entrada o lo que sea.

Pero he estado caminando en círculos, no hay ningún pasadizo ni puerta oculta, nada!!. Maldita sea hiei por que tienes que ser tan altanero, ahora también debo buscarte a ti por tus caprichos.

-_Deja de engañarte, ¿acaso piensas en él por mera casualidad?_-

Siempre t escucho en los momentos menos indicados, y ahora a menos ke m digas donde estoy no me eres útil.

Por que esté en el mismo cuerpo no quiere decir que sea tu sirviente, ve y solo busca al youkai, luego veras que hacer.

Mm... mejor m voy a buscar a hiei, le explicare que debemos trabajar como equipo, aunque se disgustara y no pienso pedirle perdón ni nada por el estilo.

Kurama se hallaba mas perdido, no solo por la intensa oscuridad, si no que el silencio era increíblemente incomodo.

-Creo que me quedare aquí, ya sé que no voy para ninguna parte-

kurama se sentó suavemente apoyado en la pared y cubierto por la inmensa oscuridad.

Ahora el sueño era implacable ante el, había estado horas solo vagando sin rumbo alguno, ya no resistió mas y se durmió plácidamente.

-Diablos ya no encuentro ni siquiera al estúpido de kurama- Hiei parecía mas ansioso y disgustado.

Pero unos golpes irrumpieron el silencio.

-que demon... ¡¡AUCh!! -

se escucho un estremecedor golpe, en torno a toda la oscuridad.

-¡¡ouch!!, ¿Quién es?-

kurama salto a la defensiva listo para atacar, pero algo no parecía normal .

-idiota, ¿por qué estabas ahí?- kurama soltó una risa de alivio. Aparentemente hiei se había tropezado con él.

-jajaja... debes tener mas cuidado-

-Dé que t ríes estúpido youko-

-mejor quedate ahí y aclara tu mente, así me ayudaras a buscar una salida-

Hiei obedeció callado, de que valía seguir con esa discusión, prefería descansar un poco. Kurama se coloco junto a el, ahora lo miraba de una manera distinta, ¿qué significaba?

-¿Olle te sucede algo?- hiei estaba un poco nervioso.

-perdóname por preguntar, pero, ¿qué era lo que soñabas?-

-¿he?- hiei trato de controlar las ideas en su mente, por que siempre ese momento salía a la luz.

-perdóname- kurama se volteo, avergonzado de su curiosidad.

fue extraño, todo parecía muy confuso- no es necesario qu... - pero hiei no lo dejo continuar, debía sacarse ese malestar de su corazón- estabas ahí pero no estabas- comprendo- 

kurama se acercó a hiei, sabia que sucedía y quería dejar todo en claro en ese momento, allí mismo. El jaganshi no parecía negar el rostro de kurama, que se le hacercaba lentamente, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban por los mínimos rayos de luz nocturna que entraban entre los huecos, se sentía a gusto entre los brazos que ahora lo rodeaban fuertemente por la cintura. Era extraño, kurama siempre se andaba con rodeos pero ahora era distinto, fue directo a sus sentimientos que lo abordaban y le daban la seguridad de expresarlos.

-ku... kurama... –

-quiero serte sincero- kurama le susurro esas palabras tan cerca de su oído que lo hizo temblar completamente.

-ai shiteiru hiei-

Este lo aparto antes de que kurama le diera el tan deseado beso que quería escapar de sus labios.

-hiei yo... –

-kurama esto no... no puede estar pasando- hiei lo miro asustado, se sentía desconcertado, no solo le temía a sus sentimientos si no que a los de kurama.

-hiei, se sincero frente tus sentimientos-

-¡¡CALLATE!!- hiei salio corriendo pero en eso, dio un paso en falso y callo a un pasadizo, junto a el, se lanzo kurama al tratar de detenerlo por el brazo.

El golpe los dejo desconcertados hasta el momento que recuperaran la conciencia.

* * *

-Yure: por fiiiiin!! Ya m kiero ir a dormir, m he demorado 3 horas en teminar este capitulo, Yempeze a las 01:00hrs y son las....03:19 hrs!!!. Que idiota hiei como se le ocurre correr sin fijarse, se dio bien duro {no m golpees Chiaky jejeje} bueno asta el proximo capitulo!!!!-


	4. Capítulo cuarto: Mi Youko

Yure: -quiero decir que hace un momento acabo de cometer LA ESTUPIDEZ MAS GRANDE QUE C PUEDE ACEPTAR PARA UNA PERSONA y no m lo he perdonado desde entonces...lo que hice fue...IDIOTA!!!!!. para mas detalles leer hasta el final de este fic, jajajajaja-

Chiaky: -Bueno chicas u.uU será mejor que leyamos todo este capítulo... si?? (no vale ir hasta abajo de todo tramposasss o.óU)

Yure: -Jajajaaaa!!

Chiaky: o.oU...

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo: Mi Youko...**

Hiei se encontraba aturdido, estaba en el suelo, completamente estirado y sentía algo que no le permitía moverse.

-¡auch!-

-¿ha que pasa?-

-¡KURAMA!-

-¿¡Hiei, donde estas!?

-Aquí abajo, ahora,¡¿Podrías quitar tu humanidad de MI!?

-ha lo lamento Hiei, jajajaja.- (YD: -no creo que Kurama aya estado tan apenado-)

Hiei un tanto malhumorado se incorporo frente a Kurama, quien se había transformado durante ese tiempo. El Jaganshi lo quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigo al youkai quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Acaso té molesta que este aquí, Hiei?-

-me da igual, vamonos.-

Hiei comenzó a caminar un poco inseguro, tener al Youko tan cerca de sí lo ponía nervioso. Ambos se detuvieron frente a una eeenoormeee puerta (YD: en pocas palabras, la puerta era grande ¬.¬U), cuando se disponía a abrirla, Hiei se le interpuso y lo miro seriamente, Kurama, comprendiendo la indirecta, se hizo a un lado, imaginando lo que habría del otro lado.

Hiei empujo la puerta, posando sus manos sobre ella, que aparentemente era muy pesada, pero no le había dado el trabajo que creyó posteriormente. Detrás de la puerta la suposición del Youko se hizo real, los esperaba un ejercito de demonios sedientos de la sangre de los intrusos, preparados para su llegada.

Kurama, sin esperar la reacción de Hiei, se le adelanto hacia el grupo de demonios y saco su látigo acabando con todos tan fácilmente, Hiei comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era kurama, conociendo la razón de su fama entre sus amantes, sintiendo latir más rápido su corazón al ver su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa maligna de confianza, su cabello que se alzaba al movimiento de su cuerpo, en fin todo su ser sentía entregarse a aquella visión.

Pero no podía descuidarse ya que en segundos se le vinieron encima montones de demonios, todos ingenuos de conseguir una victoria, subestimando el poder de los youkais. Hiei se incorporo a la pelea rápidamente, desenvainando su katana en un hábil movimiento y acabando con demonio tras demonio fácilmente.

Al final Kurama y Hiei quedaron de espaldas uno del otro.

no eran gran cosa- Kurama soltó una risa apretada entre los dientes. Demonios inútiles aparentemente eran solo guardias- 

Kurama se volteo a ver a Hiei, quién le daba la espalda, lo quedo mirando, encantado por su Jaganshi, quien ingenuamente reposaba en sus pensamientos. El Youko se acercó lentamente, con una mirada posesiva en la imagen de Hiei, quien no parecía estar allí en ese momento, este poso su mano sobre la piel del hombro descubierto de Hiei, que le recorrió el cuello y el otro hombro suavemente. Hiei se sobresalto, pero no era una sensación incomoda, si no que cálida la que le recorría el cuerpo y acariciaba su brazo, con tal ternura que lo hizo volver del abrigo de su mente.

Hiei se volteo mirando a Kurama con ingenuidad, esto le hizo gracia al Youko, que ahora le acariciaba estrepitosamente la nuca, jugaba con sus cortos cabellos negros.

Te quiero para mí, tú eres mío ¡y de nadie mas!- ¿Solo soy un tesoro para ti, un simple objeto?- Hiei estaba inseguro y Kurama podía percibirlo, este callo, suponiendo la respuesta del Youko, y escondió su rostro tras una sombra que lo oscurecía. No, koi, ¿no lo entiendes?, tendré que hacerte ver la verdad- 

Kurama lo tomo por la cintura y se le acercó aún mas, este le acercaba su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente, Kurama lo miro por ultima vez antes de acertar un calido beso en los labios del perplejo Jaganshi, cada ves mas lo apretaba hacia su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda suavemente, sintiendo sus ganas por respirar que el Youko le impedía. Pero Kurama se detuvo en seco, sin decir nada se volteo un poco sorprendido.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Hiei se sorprendió ante la actitud que había adoptado el Youko.

Nada, solo sentí una presencia muy familiar, creo que lo imagine- Kurama, ¿por qué debería yo creer en ti?- Hiei estaba mas serio, deseaba saber que pasaba por la mente del Youko, saber si era verdad lo que le decía o si lo usaba como otro capricho de sus manías. Si no me crees, haré que me creas y que me ames, no importa que deba hacer- 

Hiei se aparto de Kurama, algo le incomodaba, pero no sabía si era su propia desconfianza, le que le había llevado a tanta duda, pero una cosa quería probar, y era lo que el Youko sería capaz de hacer. La repentina reacción de Kurama lo había llevado a sentir emoción por lo que vendría.

El camino era claro hacia las puertas de la torre, no sabían nada de Yusuke y Kuwabara, pero llegarían a la torre para luego terminar con su misión, aunque el Youko tenia otros planes para pasar su tiempo con Hiei.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Yure: aún me da rabia lo que hice y les diré que fue y espero que aprendan una importante lección de ser precavidos. lamento haber echo el fanfic tan corto pero después de ese maldito suceso ya no m quedaba inspiración uu...

Chiaky: Bueno ya diloo oóU!

Yure: T.T... Lo que paso fue que hace arto rato, había escrito el fanfic, pero estúpidamente apreté algo y LO BORRE TODO!!!!!, toda mi inspiración se había borrado con una simple tecla!!!!, Para mas remate, no lo había guardado y tuve ke reescribir todo otra vez, moraleja: GRAVEN TODO LO QUE SEA VALIOSO Y NO SEAN COMO YO!! Hasta el capitulo 5, mandenme sus comentarios, ideas o lo ke sea!! kiero escuxar la voz del pueblo!!! T.T... (Grrrr maldito tecladooo .) T.T...

Chiaky: T.T k maaal... Plis envíen reviews para darle inspiración k sinó me va a inundar de lágrimas con rabia T.T

Yure: Por cierto, eso si agradezco los reviews de Mayumi-Minamino, Ez y de Tasartir nn ellas me dieron animo para seguir -... Nos vemossss!!!


	5. Quinto capítulo: Trampas mentales

****Yure: ya estaba ansiosa de escribir este fanfic, se viene cada vez mejor!

Chiaky: Ohhh o de veras?? Buenoo! entonces cerrá la boca y seguí escribiendooo! -

Yure: jejejeje uuU ya me dejo de palabrerío y escribo. Nota: cada vez que un nombre sale entre ( ) significan sus pensamientos interiores... ¡Que profundo!)... listo, entendiste Chiaky?

Chiaky: Hai hai haiiii! O que emoción que pasará??

Yure: o.Ou que niña más rara

Chiaky: dijiste algo o.ó¡??

Yure: o.oU no nada... (u.uU)

* * *

**Quinto Capítulo: Trampas mentales**

Ahora se encontraban frente a la enorme torre, debían entrar, ambos se quedaron estúpidamente de pie frente a la entrada.

-Debemos entrar, ¿no crees?-

-¿acaso te da miedo Youko? –(¬.¬)

-Que graciosa, ya vamos-

Entraron sigilosamente esperando algún ataque sorpresivo, pero nada apareció. Frente a ellos se encontraban unas escaleras, cuando se dispusieron a subir, Kurama se detuvo, algo lo perturbaba y sus pensamientos no eran claros. Hiei solo miro con duda a su compañero y decidió seguir su camino.

(Kurama)

¿Quien eres?, como invades mi mente

-no te preocupes pronto lo sabrás, por ahora solo escúchame, jajaja-

¿que quieres?, tu voz me es familiar pero no logro reconocerte.

-no me ignores, pero tampoco tómame importancia, ten un poco de paciencia, hermoso Youko, pronto me veras, pronto...-

Quién a conseguido invadir mi mente, me suena...pero podría ser... no el no, no me queda mucho tiempo y volver a ser Shuuichi Minamino otra vez, debo aprovechar el tiempo que me queda, pero se hace tarde.

Las escaleras parecían no terminar nunca, pero finalmente lograron llegar a una especie de habitación, era enorme, todo parecía de piedra. Solo estaba el suelo marcado de golpes y maltratado quizás por peleas anteriores. Aún no tenían noticias de Yusuke y Kuwabara. Alrededor de la habitación había esculturas de piedra de demonios, algunos muy grandes e imponentes, otros pequeños y que lucían indefensos.

Caminaron alrededor de la habitación, observando todo los que les llamara la atención, esta tenia una forma circular, u en una muralla se encontraba una especie de puerta cubierta por cortinajes color granate.

Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, pero algo interrumpió el escalofriante silencio que allí habitaba.

Una figura negra, con largo cabello liso del mismo color y tez blanca. Los ojos azules los observaban sigilosamente, pero estos se fijaron en el Youko que lo observaba también sorprendido.

-¿Acaso te sorprende verme?, bueno como no, tu acabaste conmigo-

-¡¡K... KARASU!!, Que demo ...¿que haces aquí?-

La sorpresa los abundaba, ¿¡¡qué diablos estaba haciendo Karasu en ese lugar!!?

Ambos retrocedieron listos para atacar, Karasu no hacía ningún movimiento amenazador, se preguntaban que estaba pensando hacer, quizás no pretendía luchar, pero esa opción era muy poco creíble.

-¿Qué les pasa?, Acaso los pongo nerviosos, jajajaja- (N/a: si seguro, ni ke fuera lindo)

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Kurama se dirigió hacía Karasu con un tono mas serio, no le hacía gracia verlo en ese lugar, ni en ningún otro después del torneo.

-mmm ...se puede decir que tengo otra oportunidad, jajaja, ahora si voy a acabar contigo y me acompañaras al infierno-

-ja!, eso quisieras bastardo-

Hiei solo observaba quieto a Kurama, no sabia lo que pretendía hacer Karasu con ellos, pero no le quedaba otra que atacarlo antes de que el lo hiciera, pero algo interrumpió su reflexión.

(Hiei)

¿Que pensara hacer este idiota?, no voy a esperar a averiguarlo.

-Qué pasa youkai de fuego, acaso me temes, o tienes miedo de que le haga algo malo a tu amado Kurama-

Tu!, ¿Cómo entraste a mi mente?.Miedo de ti?, jajajaja, no bromees ahora mismo voy a acabarte.

-¿estas seguro de que se te hará tan fácil?, ingenuo youkai, lentamente debilitare tu mente y ya verás para que me fueres útil, ya verás-

No te lo voy a permitir, o al menos no te lo haré tan fácil.

Que me sucede, esta entrando cada vez mas en mi mente, no...lo resistiré, que ...

-pobre Hiei pronto tu cuerpo y mente serán míos, vengare mi muerte pero no sin haberte hecho daño, jajajaja, no lo tomes mal, pero así siempre t acordaras de mí-

Que me estas haciendo!, No lo permitiré, ¡no dejaré que le hagas daño!.

-Ten paciencia pronto me apoderaré de ti y sufrirás lentamente, cederás de una vez, y yo cumpliré mi objetivo-

NO puedo permitirlo, Kurama, no... ¡ah!

De pronto Hiei comenzó a balbucear, pero luego esas frases se convirtieron en gritos. Este calló de rodillas, débil, no había podido sobreponerse a la lucha mental a la que Karasu le sometía.

-¡Puedes luchar contra él¡, así no te hará mas daño!-

-jajajaja, Kurama que ingenuo eres-

-maldito...-

Kurama corrió hacía donde se encontraba Karasu, observándolo con una risa en su rostro, y lo atacó con su látigo que fue detenido por algo, una especie de campo de fuerza invisible (N/a: le pongo color no mas) Kurama sorprendido, intento otro ataque con sus plantas a las que había invocado del suelo pero algo detuvo su ataque. Todo comenzaba a oscurecerse, Kurama desapareció entre las sombras, mientras que Karasu sonreía victorioso de la batalla.

-Sabía que no te quedaba mucho tiempo, Kurama-

De pronto todas las plantas habían desaparecido y solo quedaba Kurama, agachado mirándolo con rabia.

-Sabes, te haré pagar por mi muerte, pero ten paciencia, por que la muerte solo será un alivio después de todo lo que te haré-

-Eso es lo que crees- Kurama fue corriendo nuevamente hacia Karasu pero algo lo detuvo, una katana, que brillaba entre las sombras del lugar.

-H...Hiei no... no puede ser-

Pero Hiei no lo escucho y lo volvió a atacar. Kurama no se atrevía a hacerle daño, debía atacar a Karasu pero no sabía como, por ahora solo esquivaba los golpes que le propinaba Hiei.

Pero Hiei se movía demasiado rápido y más de una vez logro herir a Kurama, debía pensar algo para detenerlo, pero se distrajo y Hiei lo hirió por la espalda, dejándolo en el suelo. Este solo se paro frente a el, que tramaba para los dos Karasu.

Kurama intento levantarse pero Hiei lo volvía a empujar al suelo, ya agotado decidió esperar a que Hiei estuviera luchando por liberarse y poder acabar con Karasu.

Continuara.....

* * *

Yure: NOOO mi Kurama, no kiero ke le haga daño TT, ojalá se libere Hiei para ke ya deje tranquilo a mi Kurama ¬.¬.

Chiaky: o.ó si se VA a liberar. Nosotras, las fans de Hiei sabemos que él es el MEJOR y siempre termina ganando nn... y decile a ESE Kurama que no s meta con MI Hiei O.

Yure: oye oyee! Si es HIEI el que no deja tranquilo a MI Kurama! O."u

Chiaky: Pero él NO tiene la culpa T.T pobre, por la culpa de que Kurama es TANNN débil T.T...

Yure: Mejor cierra la boca que ya no aguanto esas mentiraaassss CHIAKYYYYYY!!!!

Chiaky: ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! Hiei!! no importa que estés controlado pero si necesitas liberarte matá a Kuramaaa!! -salió corriendo para salvarse de una muerte segura a manos de Yure-

Yure: por fin se fue u.úU. Bueno este capitulo ta mejorcito jejejeje... y onegai quiero seguir sabiendo sus opiniones así que manden reviews n.nU... nos vemos!


	6. Sexto capítulo: Sentimientos en agonía

6to capitulo: Sentimientos en agonía...

(hiei)

que estoy, no!...ke estas asiendo conmigo!!?, No puedo seguir asiendo esto...n..ha!

-_para qué te resistes, youkai, solo dejate llevar... por lo que veo amas al youko, pero no te atreves a aceptarlo...jajajaj que idiota!-_(YD: y tu eri muy inteligente acaso?)

que...que ases, no te atrevas a ver mis pensamientos!!

-_por que mejor no le dices lo que sientes antes de que los mate?...después de todos se irán juntos al mismísimo infierno-_

Aléjate!, No te atrevas...n..qu..que me pasa?? Ya no puedo sentir mi cuerpo..no k..kurama!! haa..!!

-_ahora solo veras tu fin y el de el tu cuerpo y mente obedecerán mis ordenes...jajaja-_

maldito bastardo que eres...

Hiei estaba actuando muy extraño, kurama, que se encontraba totalmente inmóvil en el suelo, notó como los ojos de hiei se nublaban. Ahora se encontraba débil frente al poder que ejercía karasu contra su youkai de fuego, acaso podría hacerle daño para defenderse?, Claro que no se atrevería, pero si el no se salvaba, nadie mas ayudaría a hiei. La esperanza de que yusuke y kuwabara llegaran para poder terminar con esto se albergaba en su mente, pero karasu era astuto y habría hallado la forma de mantener ocupados a los ningen.

Su reflexión se vio interrumpida por los bruscos pasos de hiei, que se le acercaba con una mirada fija y furiosa, estaba claro que no pasaría nada bueno, kurama se levanto pero este lo golpeo con ferocidad en el estómago, dejándolo inútil en el suelo.

Kurama esperaba a que le cortara la cabeza con su katana y todo terminara, su poder de youko se veía limitado por su forma ningen. Hiei se le hacerco a kurama a la altura de su rostro, el youko desvío la mirada hacia donde estaba karasu, que le sonreía maliciosamente.

Hiei se le acercaba cada vez más, este tomo el rostro del youko con ambas manos, dejando caer la katana al suelo, kurama se quedo tieso y frío, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos que volvían a tener su color y brillo natural.

-k...kurama yo...- hiei estaba dudoso, kurama ya sabía lo que karasu pretendía hacer pero no comprendía la reacción de su youkai.

-mmm...hiei que estúpido eres, no te daré todo el tiempo que quieras-

- maldito des...-

Pero el cuerpo de hiei obedecía las ordenes de karasu, este comenzó a besar lentamente a kurama hasta evitarle toda respiración que quisiese interrumpir su acto, los besos comenzaban a ser devoradores, su lengua recorría todo el espacio entre su boca, asta que kurama comenzó a responder el beso de igual manera, este lo ajustaba mas a su cuerpo colocándose (YD: no sean mal pensados/as) sobre el y levantando al agitado youko frente a el.

Hiei terminó el beso, lamiendo los dulces labios de kurama que no lograban articular palabra por la impresión. Hiei lo miro dulcemente y le hacerco los labios la oído, mientras le propinaba un abrazo protector.

-ai... shiteru-

-hiei yo... -

Pero kurama no pudo terminar su frase, mientras hiei lo volvía a besar, esta vez con dulzura y delicadeza, mientras recorría el cuello del youkai con los dedos y jugaba con el rojizo cabello de su amado.

Kurama no entendía por que karasu había dejado que hiei pudiera expresarle todo lo que sentía, pero comprendió dolorosamente lo que sucedería.

-adios... -

Kurama quedó atónito, se preguntaba que estaría tramando hiei, ahora solo le preocupaba que sería de los dos frente al poder de karasu, odiaba no poder contar con su fuerza de youko, el hecho de tener que limitarse a su poder como un ningen lo hacía enfurecer.

Hiei volvió a su estado de "coma temporal" mientras se quedaba de pie frente al youko, que se levanto rápidamente mirándolo fijo y serio. Kurama dirigió la mirada hacia karasu, a quien parecía hacerle gracia aquella situación.

De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, sintió como una ráfaga de dolor le azotó el cuerpo tempestuosamente y lo derribó al suelo, para luego fijarse que sangraba. Trató de incorporarse, pero se sentía adolorido, pudo ver como hiei se preparaba para propinarle otro ataque, que seguramente lo acabaría pero este se detuvo, sosteniendo la katana a una corta distancia del cuello de su víctima.

-k...kurama...v..ve..te de ..es..te lu...lugar- hiei solo murmuraba las palabras que con esfuerzo salían de su boca. Este luchaba por la vida del ser que amaba, cuanto dolor sentiría si le mismo acabara con lo que más amaba, con quién le daba un poco de felicidad en la vida, sin él sería como estar muerto.

Hiei calló de rodillas, agotado por la lucha mental que sostenía con karasu y quién parecía ganarle la batalla. Kurama se alejó de hiei, ahora si debía actuar rápido, no podía matarlo, este aprovechó la resistencia de hiei para atacar directamente a karasu, aunque logro herirlo, solo lo había hecho por la desconcentración este, sin embargo debía propinarle un ataque más poderoso.

Kurama se alejó nuevamente para poder atacar a karasu y terminar con él, estaba decidido a utilizar todos los medios que le quedasen para destruirlo, incluso si tuviera que dar su vida, al menos vería terminar su pesadilla y la de su youkai.

Cuando kurama se veía sobre karasu, pudo ver frente a el a hiei, quién lo golpeo brutalmente, haciendo que se estrellara con la pared, kurama, medio aturdido, se levanto y quedo mirando a hiei con impresión, su oportunidad quedaba solo en que hiei resistiera un poco más.

Continuara....

YD: mocho mochi!!! cada vez hay mas suspenso, que ocurrira?!...ya va a terminar! se hacerca el ultimo capitulo y el final!


	7. Septimo capítulo: Nos vemos

7mo Capítulo: Nos vemos...

Kurama se veía abatido por los incesantes golpes de Hiei, cada vez se sentía mas acorralado, en cierto instante kurama ya no podía solo esquivar, debía defenderse, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo haría sin dañar a hiei.

En un ultimo ataque kurama no tenia oportunidad, debía atacar a karasu de una ves por todas, hiei salto sobre kurama para propinarle una herida de muerte, que quizás hubiera recibido, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente, dirigiéndose hacia karasu rápidamente para atacarlo con su látigo pero este desapareció ágilmente, y frente a sus ojos apareció el koorime, mirándolo fijo, pero era demasiado tarde para detener el ataque que este había pasado rato planeándolo.

El látigo golpeó de lleno en el pecho al youkai, dejándolo falto de respiración unos momentos, mientras karasu observaba con gracia la escena desde lejos. Kurama se arrodillo frente a hiei, quien se tambaleaba pero aún seguía en pie, el youko le había lanzado uno de sus ataques más factibles y asta el youkai de fuego seguía en pie.

- ¿Qué té pasa youko, Acaso has perdido las esperanzas o ya imploras tu muerte?-

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a hiei?!-

- tu ya te has dado cuenta, el ahora esta sumido en mi control mental, su jagan me fue muy útil para usarlo en su contra, como ves no tuvo voluntad para querer protegerse a el mismo ni menos a ti, jajajaja-

- Te voy a acabar de una vez!!!!!-

Kurama corrió rápidamente hacia karasu, pero este, como el youko había deducido de antemano, interpuso a hiei para que le defendiese, en aquel breve instante, kurama no perdió tiempo, y desapareció por un mínimo instante, apareciendo tras karasu para lazarle el brutal ataque que le tenia preparado, karasu resulto gravemente herido pero no lo suficiente, además pudo ver como se regeneraba. Kurama se distrajo y hiei remato a este con un brutal golpe de su katana en la espalda al youko.

Kurama fue lanzado por el enorme poder del golpe hacia lo que quedaban de murallas, ya no le quedaban energías para seguir, varias veces se le había pasado por la mente dejar que hiei le matase para terminar con todo su sufrimiento, las esperanzas de que por un milagro llegaran yusuke y kuwabara para que le ayudaran eran nulas, solo quedaba algún esfuerzo de hiei por librarse, pero su youkai de fuego se encontraba enfrentando fuerzas mas desconocidas aún.

(kurama)

Demonios, ya no puedo seguir, solo espero encontrarme en el otro mundo con hiei, ya no puedo mas, mis energías han llegado al límite, ojalá me perdones hiei por haberte fallado, la decepción seria mutua, ya que no te pude ser útil mi koibito.

-_Ya cállate, debemos seguir adelante, hemos llegado muy lejos para rendirnos de esa manera, como volverías a ver a la cara a hiei si piensas rendirte, quizás no podamos vencer a karasu frente a frente, pero si por medio de hiei, inténtalo, si no la muerte nos aguarda a ambos-_

Pero yo no puedo hacerle daño a hiei, sencillamente preferiría morir antes de ver su sangre derramada en mis manos.

_ entonces vas a morir así como nada, debes encontrar algún punto débil donde las mentes de karasu y hiei se vean conectadas, karasu no esta en apariencia física, sino mental- _

Pero... no puedo...yo ...lo tengo que intentar.

-¿Que pasa, ya perdiste y tan pronto?, pense que te esforzarías un poco mas por tu querido youkai, pero perderás al igual que en nuestro ultimo encuentro-

Estas palabras lo hicieron enfurecer, era capaz de todo por liberar a hiei de tal sufrimiento, no podía ni debía rendirse aún, los puntos estaban en su contra, incluso no sabía si terminaría con vida, pero no dejaría ganar a karasu, eso era seguro.

Kurama se levanto entre los escombros, tambaleándose y apenas fijando una mirada de odio hacia karasu, solo esperaba que le quedaran fuerzas para un ultimo ataque suicida, que le diera la victoria de la pelea. Ya no pensaba claro, un fuerte escalofrío se apoderaba de el, que lo dejo caer arrodillado a los pies de hiei, que sostenía una mirada fría y nublada.

-H..Hiei...tie.. tienes que...resis..tir-

-K...kurama...yo...-

-Que hiei?¡ Que¡¡¡?-

Kurama se levanto y comenzó a sacudir a hiei, solo por unas palabras que le sirvieran de aliento, una esperanza de que pueden salvarse, pero hiei volvía a aquel estado de "coma" en el que había estado anteriormente. Recobro fuerzas y se dirigió nuevamente a karasu, ya que no podía dañar a hiei, mas de lo que ya había hecho, tratando de ver el instante en que su enemigo le ordenaba al koorime que le atacase, alguna conexión visible debía unirlos pero no le estaba claro como.

En vez de tratar de atacar directamente a karasu, kurama desvió su camino y salto tratando de buscar alguna señal de unión que le dejara invadir la mente de su adorado youkai, se encontraba demasiado débil para poder moverse con mayor agilidad.

El youko volteó para fijarse en la espalda del inmóvil karasu, quien parecía disfrutar de sus fallidos intentos, pudo divisar un extraño aparato entre sus negros cabellos, típico del makai en crear aquel tipo de artefactos, si estaba en lo correcto su poder vendría de allí, pero este apenas se notaba.

Karasu se volteo para otro ataque, la pelea no parecía tener ningún fin, kurama pudo ver como el objeto emitía una leve luz que apenas se podía ver, kurama dio un giro en el aire, quedando tras karasu, este saco como su ultimo recurso, su látigo que le daría la distancia y precisión que necesitaba, pero un frío le atravesó desde el hombro hacia el pecho, al mismo tiempo que la débil arma del youko arremetía contra la espalda de karasu.

Kurama cayó al suelo, junto a el le seguía un enorme charco de sangre, este, totalmente aturdido y casi sin respiración, que un leve suspiro que salía de sus labios, puso ver como karasu le maldecía y juraba un regreso que obviamente no volvería a suceder, ya que el aparato desvaneció su alma en el tenso aire.

Hiei recuperando noción, se arrodillo y tomandose el rostro con las manos trato de despejar su mente, pero al levantar su mirada se horrorizó con lo que veía. Kurama yacía en el suelo, totalmente inerte y luchando por vivir. Hiei se arrastró hacia kurama, en un total shock, maldiciendo al causante de un dolor que le inundaba el pecho.

De los labios de kurama, un leve susurro salía casi desvanecido y totalmente agonizante.

-Hi...Hiei es.tas...bi..e..n-

-Kurama!, Resiste un poco...por favor solo un poco- Las pocas lagrimas del koorime no tardaban en salir de sus ojos y caer en perlas oscuras y sombrías sobre la sangre derramada de su amado youko.

-M...me..al..eg..gro d..e ve..rte..e- las voz de kurama comenzaba a perderse en el aire, pronto de el solo quedaría su cuerpo y el recuerdo de haber sido amado.

-Kurama, no te vayas... ¡ yo te amo¡ lo se!!! no me dejes-

Hiei, entre su dolor diviso la ensangrentada katana que yacía en una oscura soledad, entonces todo estaba claro ahora, no había podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar a quien trato de salvarle, incluso ofreciendo su vida a cambio, y ahora el pecho destrozado de kurama lo dejaba derramar sangre fría hasta llevárselo de ese mundo.

Yusuke y kuwabara llegaron, quizás a los minutos u horas después, mientras hiei, completamente ensombrecido por la tristeza que aún clavaba su puñal tan hondo como podía, estos se acercaron y pudieron ver a kurama, completamente tieso, pero con un rostro de tranquilidad sobre los brazos de hiei. Ya no le importaban sus propias heridas, ya nada mas le importaba.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio, nadie pensaba en lo que pasaría después, en especial hiei, quien se amargaba mas por la perdida de su mayor ser querido, a quien amo y confío, que ahora no despertaba de su sueño, pero que exclamaba una tranquilidad de haber cumplido con su promesa.

Hiei agachó la cabeza para posar un beso sobre la frente de kurama, y dejó una perla negra entre sus manos para que la tuviese para la eternidad, para cuando la muerte los volviese a unir.

- Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo-

FIN

Yure Dark: murio...se...murio....voy a caer en depresion T.T...ojala las fanaticas de kurama no me asesinen :S....hasta ahi no mas llego.

Chiaky: T.T no puedo dejar de llorar... ¿Cómo pudiste matar a Kurama? T.T Triste la final, MUY triste...

Yure Dark: ¬¬ no me llenes de lágrimas, ¿acaso no sabes cuanto me costó hacer que terminará así?

Chiaky: ¿Y por qué lo hiciste así?

Yure Dark: No te lo dire :P

Chiaky: -.-

Yure Dark: Bueno, adelantaré que habrá una posible continuación...

Chiaky: :D

Yure Dark: ¡Pero no prometo nada!

Chiaky: Espero que si haya!

Yure Dark: Yo también n.n Y para todos los que me dejaron reviews, se los agradezco de corazón!

Chiaky: Nos vemos pronto nn

Yure Dark y Chiaky: Bye bye matta ne!


End file.
